


Safe With Me

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Reunion, Vore, safe vore, willing vore, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: After running off and leaving Historia behind, Ymir returns with a simple wish - to bring her to the outside world for a spell. While the transportation may be a bit strange, there is no doubting that it's worth it for the sight to behind.





	Safe With Me

Months had met their ends since the time the two had been together. It had all happened so suddenly- from being together, friends forever, to being left behind with the rest of the squad alone. Alone, without the comforting presence of her companion, unable to lean on her shoulder. Images of that messy ponytail, her freckles, that devious grin... The aura of a person up to no good still hung in the air, and yet, a person she had come to know as her friend. How had it gone so wrong? Why had she been left behind by someone she so adored. Betrayal was the numbing sensation that haunted her in her sleep, the knife between her ribs, dripping with the crimson ooze of her shattered heart. Oh, how she longed to see her again... 

But with what emotion? Would it be a weight lifted, or turn a blind eye with a heavy heart. There was no question that Ymir had hurt her much further than the freckled girl could ever strive to repair- there would always be that fracture in her mangled, twisted heart. No matter what the reason, yes... Ymir had left her behind. Her own friend had left her in the dark again, the parts of her she could not see herself obscured yet again in a single heartbeat. Why was it that her friend always uncovered the parts she could not see herself? Why could Ymir see things in her she was completely unaware of? In a way, the brunette was her eyes, her eyes to the long-forgotten emotions and sides to her. Now, she was starting to see then, slowly, gradually, and in much more time elapsed than if she had someone to show her the way.

There was another peculiar thing. It was somewhat like a trade: for the eyes she was given, she gave protection to the soldier. She was never far behind, and had vowed to stay by her side forever, but for both to live for themselves... A symbiosis they could not break, ties loosened but not broken. In the end, for this exchange, they were both dependent. Dependent on each other, for different reasons. With every passing day, the pang began to grow, enveloping each emotion yet again with that dismal coating of grief that numbed everything. 

There was a small _thud_ on the windowsill, as though a person had landed there a moment ago. Hands gripped the window and pushed it upwards- but who could it be? Time would reveal the stranger's silhouette, first the chaos of the hair strands jumbled and bunched together in the back, the strong jaw. The shadow of a soldier's uniform unfurled as the person crept in... It was all too obvious now whose figure it was. But what bubbled up first wasn't exactly the joy of her friend's arrival at last- anger and hurt surged through her every muscle. Slowly now, the form approached, a hand out for her to hold... The moment she got close enough, the blonde's hands reached out, swiping across a freckled cheek, an the loving hatred shining in her sapphire eyes. "You left me behind..." she snarled, the pain slathering her every word in a sickly ooze. 

Chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her, not in shock,not in surprise: she knew her friend well enough to have seen this reaction coming a mile away. It was true- she had indeed left her behind, and she was sure that had left scars of betrayal in her pounding heart. "Historia..." she began, ".... Do not think I am without guilt for the betrayal I have caused. I had a need to repay my debt, but now, I have come to the consensus that I owe some to you as well. I am sure you have suffered great emotional pain, felt nothing but anger and hate towards the memory of memory for some months since the day I left you. By all means, I do not blame you for being angered by my treachery. By all means, hold onto that anger. I thought you would be safer with the remainder of the Survey Corps, but not, I see that prediction has proven false. No matter where you stay, the danger is the same for you..." 

Yet again her upturned hand was offered in greeting. "So come with me. It is far better to live under the knowledge you are alive and well than push you away to unaccomplished refuge. No matter where I run, the risk is even higher. I've permitted the most wanted criminals their escape from these unforgiving walls, allowed them to still roam free, letting them have a chance to return again...  But from what reports I've heard, you are just as at large. So come with me. We can be two friends against the world. You don't have to live with those weighted chains of responsibility any longer. Come with me, and we can both be free. We can live for ourselves, and each other... All you have to do is take my hand... And I swear to you, princess, I'll make it up to you. Never again will you have to be reminded of what hardships and loneliness you've faced." 

Moments passed, Historia considering the risks this would entail for each one of them individually... "Ymir, I can't. I have responsibilities here, and I am sure that you have other things that must be taken care of outside of here. While I accept your apology, I am unable to leave this place with the burdens I carry." "Then cast them off. Princess, the life of a ruler is long and harrowing, you will regret your significance in a heartbeat. Why everyone makes a fuss over being remembered in these walls of stone that imprison you so is beyond my comprehension. Come and be free from that duty that constricts you similarly to a python, come see the world beyond and live your life. Don't let the dead weight of others weigh you down- come and live for yourself! I swear it to you, Historia, this path will be one not without regret, but the pangs of guilt will cancel out with the strength of clipped wings unfurled and able to fly yet again. Never again will you feel the cage surrounding you- Historia, come with me." 

Now her speech was becoming more and more convincing every second. "Even if it is only for a day, you need to know how it feels to live, not just survive through countless, emotionless days passed through their eternities. Just for a day, you must feel the wondrous sensation of spreading your wings. Even your Wings of Freedom are restricted like a falcon to its owner- you can fly away, but you'll always be called back. Come and fly away like a hawk through the sky, dependent of no one. Be yourself, dear Historia, and be free. Already the ropes you've been given from your alias have been shattered at your feet- now, doesn't it feel good to live by your real name? Imagine how much more physical freedom would do to you. Even if it is just for a day, come with me. Take me hand. Let me show you how to live, to love yourself, to be free. Come away and forget your strife. Give me just a day, and I swear, you will be returned safely back here or I will die with that vow on my lips." 

Now freedom was all too tempting... Her hands reached out for her companion's, bring it back to her heart. "If it for only a day, I can allow myself to drop these chains and join you. But surely, the road will be long and perilous for you- how exactly do you propose to make our way there? You are without he ability to use your Titan form- use of such would result in your inevitable death. So how...?" Any other objections or questions were interrupted as the freckled girl pulled a vial filled with some sort of like green chemical around it. "You surely have a pretty good grasp on the current predicament of transportation. Fortunately, this is covered by this... You're going to have to confide in me about this, the effects of this liquid are... Peculiar... Just take a few sips of it, and you should get the essential gist of what I'm referring to. Go on ahead, take the vial from my hand if you trust me." 

"Despite the hardships you've caused me, don't think for a moment that my trust in you ceases. While damaged, I understand why you did it... As long as you promise you won't hurt me in such a way again, I can trust you on this." Carefully, Historia removed the vial from her friend's palm, uncorking it, and downing a small swig of the contents. Already, there was a sort of uncomfortable tingling in her limbs, accompanied with the feeling of falling hard: slowly, gradually, but still with great force. Her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the serum to finish up whatever work it was doing at the moment. It kept feeling more and more unapologetically unnerving, until eventually, it stopped. Replaced with the falling was a sudden rising, beginning to feel a firm yet rather soft surface beneath her. Yet again, her pale blue orbs appeared from beneath the eyelids, to discover the only explainable truth of the situation. The serum she had swallowed was intended to reduce one's height to roughly a minuscule two inches. It made sense now... Like this, her comrade could conceal her from the eyes of anyone searching for her. Tucked away, most likely in Ymir's jacket pocket or some other comfortable spot, and a place that they would never think to look for the royal-blooded teen. 

The brunette's voice was a bit harsh on her ears at this height, monstrous despite it's lower pitch. But the words that came from it were the worst bit of it: "Unfortunately, this isn't exactly the scenario I'm positive you've pieced together in your head. It's a bit varied from this one... If your current thoughts entail smuggling you away in my pocket, your trail of thought isn't the same as my own. Allowing you to travel this way would be far too risky while I'm operating with the gear Reiner lent me- due to your current size, such an objective could not be carried out successfully with the mobility required. To be perfectly precise, no where _external_ would provide sufficient protection and assure that you don't fall... While I assure you this method has been given an affirmative for safety in the lab I stole it from, it won't exactly be pleasant for you..." 

There was that look again. It was a gaze with emotions conflicted with each other- the most formal sincerity, and the most unapproachable deviousness all combined in one. On one end of the light was a sure sight of someone still up to no more good than before, and on the other, someone stubbornly loyal to the one involved. Yes, she knew Ymir wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Even if in the end it was for her own sake, she was always tied to her, and Historia knew this quite well. Whether she thought of her as friend or her protector, she wasn't quite sure, but either way, the odds showed no room for fatalities of any sort. It was, perhaps, a bit obvious now, even before it happened... 

She could feel the fingers wrapping gently around her more firmly now, accompanied by small gusts of warm air... Not unlike what Ymir seemed to infer. It was a thought that could only have been derived from insanity- of course, there could be a way in which the results would counter the possibility of lethal outcomes, but this?! This was one of the strangest things of all. Fear wasn't the correct word to describe it either: no, Historia wasn't afraid, merely astounded by the brunette's quick acquiescence to an idea as mental as this. How could such a thing possibly be safe? With all the vicious chemicals simply waiting for a chance to meet another victim- it was hellacious, an indescribable compound of doubt and skepticism. It all made sense now, what was to happen... And what had to be done on her part. She knew well if she had wanted to, Ymir could easily end her life, commit various tortures on her, but of course, Ymir would never do such unspeakable things to her. That she was sure of. And if the circumstances were set at an angle in which survival from such a thing was possible, then so be it. Now she simply had to trust her dear companion's judgement and execution of this procedure.

Turning around, her crystal eyes met the fleshy confines of her freckled friend's mouth, soaked through with slime. Strands of saliva hung down from the roof to the muscles beneath, accompanied by the slightly twitching tongue beneath. And then back behind, the swaying uvula dangled over the arching throat... Despite the lack of anything but the thick spit, every few moments that slick passage closed and dragged some of that down deeper, to the exact place she was sure she'd end up. What was the meaning of this, she still hadn't the slightest hint, but the knowledge the blonde had concerning her safety was enough to soothe raw nerves. 

The tongue began to slip out a little bit, thumb and forefinger gripping her by the back of her jacket, dangling her in place for a moment before the muscle moved forward enough to reach her, slick strands of saliva clinging to her from head to toe. The main explanation was a little example, a minor preparation for what was coming. Unnerving as it was, she kept reminding herself over and over again she wasn't in any danger from her companion. It was only for a short while, and then things would settle down again. The pounding in her heart continued to grow, but still countered out with the trust she had. She'd be fine, she'd be fine... Ymir was trustworthy enough with keeping her safe. If she had left her before for both their sakes, then this was surely for both their sakes as well.

"Relax- even at that size I can hear the throbbing pulse of your frightened heart. I have no blame on you for thinking in such a matter- looking down with the same eyes that have seen pure hell, this surely seems of the same branch in nature. Remind yourself that this is wrong. It is nothing of Titan behavior, dear confidant, but remember that if you were to be unsafe during this, I'd slay myself before committing to this task. I assure you, this is perfectly safe. All I need is for you to cast your worries behind and trust me on this one. I know some of the trust in me has shattered from lonely months, but now, if you can cast off the chains of fear, I swear it to you, there will be no regrets to your decision. Which one is worse: to live with knowledge of the freedom never ventured, or to take a chance to live. Come, my friend, and put your trust in me. You said you possessed this trust, so allow it to be shown. I swear it to you, as long as you relax your tense nerves, you'll be safe with me. I sincerely apologize I haven't found another way, but if this is to work out, I require you work with me on this one." It wasn't long after these somewhat comforting words were uttered that the muscle positioned beneath her lifted up again a bit and the fingers holding her dropped her onto the tongue, gradually moving her into the dark, saliva-slick maw. 

There was that same moment of sheer dread again that had been so apparent when confronted with titans. Even now, with a shifter she knew would do her no harm, the little mentally echoing reassurances fell on anxious ears, capable of hearing nothing thus far but the drumming of her heart. The thick slime had completely soaked through now, the darkness shielding her eyes from the horrors the blonde was certain she'd become aware of if not for the veil of pitch black obscuring all that could make her uneasy. All she could sense now was the raise in temperature, and the soft, slick surface all around. It didn't help much that the tongue she had been positioned on refused to give her a moment to breathe: it was always curling around her, tasting her, but not yet sliding her back to the throat behind her. Whatever rush of emotion came upon her was, yet again, indescribable: a mix of horror and confusion sent a chill up her spine, beads of sweat making their way down her cheeks. It would be alright... She just had to keep letting those words echo in the chaos of her scattered thoughts until she believed them. Much as she had been hurt by the instances before, she was still able to take the cracks and hand them to her thief of a friend to take from her and run away with, only to return the shattered remnants repaired once more. _Relax, you'll be fine... Time and again, you've just got to learn to trust again. Allow her to restore your faith in her... Ymir won't hurt you. Only for a while will this last, and then you'll taste the air of freedom anew, enhanced, restored... All you have to do is let yourself relax and remain confident about this matter._

To deem such a thing safe was astounding... But still, something told her it was true. After moments passed by in near silence, the tongue flipped up again. Warm, damp flesh pressed her up to the roof of Ymir's mouth, her face sinking into the muscle beneath her. Warm gusts of air continued to circulate around this little chamber, then stopped completely for a few moments. It wasn't long at all until the tunnel of flesh finally began to pull her in, undulating and enveloping more and more of her body the more time was elapsed. Every little gulp dragged her in further and further, the grasp became tighter and tighter, until all that could be seen if she opened her maw would be the small outstretched hand, still deciding whether or not to attempt escape. But besides being unable to at this point, there was that feeling of trust coming back again. What was it about it? Such thoughts were nothing but nightmares to the average soldier, but perhaps the little spark of reluctant willingness, of trust, was due to the particular being who was on the other side of this, the being who she still thought of as a friend despite the pain she had caused. To allow her this last chance was to allow her to prove her trust, which so far was proven to be quite positive. The tight muscles carried her down further and further, a final _gulp_ , and the little princess traveled down without the slightest struggle against the right flesh around her. There wasn't a thing she could do to get out of this- but then, at the moment, did she want to? Terrifying as it was, the little pangs of her heart were surely a small price to pay for the splendors to await... 

A quick splash of vile stomach acid interrupted her trail of thought. The liquid submerged the majority of her lower half, right below her waist at the moment. Steady beats from a heart somewhere above joined in with the occasional minor gurgle or groan. Aside from that all was quiet. The slather of acid and enzymes hung like ropes from each drenched wall, from the cavern walls around her. Everything was constantly, lightly moving now, sloshing her around a little, muscular stomach walls expanding and contracting with every breath inhaled and exhaled, an acceptable sum of which reached the pit she was stuck in. Unlike her expectations, it wasn't at all cramped- even when the walls hugged her, there was still plenty of room to move around if she wished to. The heat wasn't at all uncomfortable, but more welcoming... It was the oddest thing, something she'd never have imagined. "Enjoyable" wasn't the correct word, but within this little dark cavern, secure wouldn't be the wrong adjective to place here. The digestive chemicals had no effect at all on her. Just as Ymir had promised.

"You're going to be alright, princess. Even if you don't believe it now, I vow your safety is valuable to me, Historia. Just be prepared to hang in there for a little while... Soon as I make it outside the labyrinth of walls that have trapped us both for so long, I'll release you into the unhampered air again. Just to give you a taste of the world, I assure you time will not feel as heavy on you. You'll know exactly how it is to live without restrictions, without chains, without an organization misnamed to clip your wings and manipulate your movements like a disposable pawn on a chessboard. While I apologize for this inconvenience yet again, it comes with the question I know still strangles your every other thought to surface your brain will become satisfied at last. As a warning, it may be a time away from now until the circumstances can allow it, but... Just hang in there." 

A few seconds ticked away again before a response was given. "I understand the risk you're taking, Ymir, and I thank you for it." The brunette could feel a bit of pressure inside, hands rubbing at and massaging the flesh in reassuring strokes. All Ymir could do was chuckle a bit at this- it was quite amusing to see her playing along so easily. "The risk I'm taking, it's for my sake as well. But for now, relax, and allow me to repay my debt to you." With heavy precaution, she looked around once more, in case anyone had seen the event that had taken place only a few moments ago. The halls were just as dark and desolate as usual. Good for getting away without any troubles from other soldiers. The last sound that could be audible to any hidden witnesses to the crime scene would've heard the slight _click click_ of the trespasser's boots, the thwack of a branch being hooked onto, then silence. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You can look now." Her eyes slowly revealed themselves from under the lids, warm breeze ruffling her sandy locks. As far as the eye could see, nothing was present in the landscape that ceased to amaze the blonde. Sparse of Titans, the landscape was far more a sight to take in than any mission would've allowed to behold. Every corner held a different splendor- from the fluffy tops of trees to the swirls of clouds, the dense vegetation under foot... All of it was indeed a wondrous sight. "Ymir, thank you-" "We're not done here yet, Historia. Don't you desire more close-up details?" Before she could respond, the shifter had already placed her in her mouth again, maneuvering over to a small river, the clear liquid supplied by a small waterfall drizzling over it. The Titan shifter took no risks, very carefully removing the princess from her mouth and drizzling a honey-colored liquid over her, half the contents drained. "There... Now you can see the rest of it at your normal height. After a bit of cleaning up..." 

Another obvious outcome. The moment Ymir pushed her back, Historia was ready to counter it. She grabbed out for the freckled girl's hand, letting acceleration pull both of them down into the clear waters below. Impact enveloped the two companions, the wonderfully numbing cold of water rushing up from Historia's cheeks, her hair untangling and spreading apart with every wave. Ymir, too, was just as soaked and frigid, her ponytail swaying in the noiseless abyss of the waters. A look of surprise remained on her face, but aside from that, she seemed pretty peaceful at the mercy of the cool waters. From hear, a person's beating heart could fill waterlogged ears, the light sloshing of water surrounding becoming the only other side. Lots could come to a daydreamer's mind in such conditions before resurfacing again. 

How long had it been since they could lie together, side by side, companions? No hope or assurance could be given facing razor-sharp fangs and despising looks on a beast's face, but there was indeed hope flickering in the eyes of each of them. They could start anew if they wished, with all this beauty around them once more. And even if only for a day, it was a wonderful one. "Ymir, could you take me back here sometime?" The words filled up the pang in her heart- something that counsel the replaced by any other thing. To think she had thought of this girl as an object to use and be-rid herself of, she had slowly come to love the girl for who she was. While Historia soundly see the parts of herself the shifter saw with ease, there was something hidden away from Ymir as well when she was without her sole companion. Without Historia, she became cold and snappish, a hag in the form of a teenage girl. But with her, her heart softened. She was her protection, her light, and she despised herself for thinking of her as a mere object to use to her own ends. She had come to know that the fear of dying wasn't what it was... It was the fear of dying alone. "Of course, princess." the woman replied, pushing her own waterlogged bangs from her face and leaning over. Her lips found the blonde's cheek first, before met with surprise at the second set of lips. "Anything you need, just tell me. I've been running my whole life, seen the world and hell along with it. But around you, I feel much safer than I ever could imagine. You're my light, Historia, and if it'd make you happier to come back, then your wish is my command. Forget about living for the rest of the world- let's live for ourselves and each other for the rest of our eternities."


End file.
